


On My Mind

by makoredeyes



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, yes both.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoredeyes/pseuds/makoredeyes
Summary: “Holy shit, BT.” Jack said, sagging back.  “What did you do?”“You’re not the only one with hacking capabilities,” BT said, and Jack knew he could hear a smirk.  “I had a theory and chose to test it.  I consider the results a total success.”“You’ve been waiting for this opportunity for a while, haven’t you?” Jack asked. BT was quiet long enough that Jack almost thought he wasn’t going to answer.“Affirmative.”"Dare I ask…anything else on your mind, BT?” Jack asked.“Of course there is,” BT said warmly.  “But perhaps I’ve shocked you enough for one day.”“Try me,” Jack said. He knew, now, where this was going. It was indeed shocking, and although fear and uncertainty made his stomach twist, his interest was piqued as well.





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't settle on "smut" or "fluff" so have both. <3

                Jack ducked low, darting up close behind the hulking metal body of the IMC Spectre.  He had to be careful, he knew, but if he could make this work… He repressed a shudder as he grabbed the thing by the shoulder with one hand and slid the blade of his dataknife into the back of its head with the other.  These things seriously gave him the willies.  He watched as the color shifted on the indicator of his knife, glancing around cautiously as he waited. Finally, the slack metal body under his hands straightened up again and turned, marching away with a new purpose, raising its weapon on a cluster of IMC grunts without a second’s hesitation.  Jack had just successfully hacked his third Spectre in ten minutes.  The battle, little more than a skirmish to begin with, would be over in minutes at this rate, Jack barely lifting a finger as the commandeered Spectres did the dirty work for him.  Sure, he could have taken the soldiers himself, but it was so much more fun this way.  He chuckled, turning his back on the ensuing massacre and dash-hopped his way across the battlefield back to BT-7274. 

                “Alright, Buddy,” Jack said as he leapt up into the open and waiting cockpit.  “Work’s done, let’s go find somewhere safe to camp out for the night before the sun gets too low.”  The dropship wouldn’t make it to them until well after dawn the following day, and as fond of BT as Jack was, sleeping in the cockpit instead of getting a camp set in time for darkness was not a mistake he felt like repeating.  Last time, the pain of sleeping upright in his harness had haunted him for days.

                “Well done, Pilot,” BT rumbled.  “Scans indicate a sheltered forested area only five klicks from our current position. Hazardous fauna in the area is below three percent saturation.   Location appears to be as safe as we can hope for.”

                “That’s perfect, BT,” Jack praised. “Lead the way.”  BT gave a pleased rumble in reply and set off to the west without further preamble.  Jack sat back in his seat, heaving a sigh.  They’d had a long, busy day in the field, and he was delighted they had found an area secure enough for a proper rest.

                “Pilot,” BT spoke up not long after.  “There is one remaining friendly Spectre unit that has caught up with us.”  Jack sat up a little straighter, glancing around by reflex until BT presented him a live feed.  Sure enough, the bot appeared to have come out of that final showdown unscathed.

                “How the hell…?” Jack mused, stunned. “Whatever. Squish it, we don’t need it anymore.” He really didn’t like those things.  BT drew to a stop, the Spectre ambling up to pause beside him, it’s now blue optic pointed up quizzically.   There was an unusually long, thoughtful, silence from BT.

                “Perhaps,” he spoke at last, “it would still be of use a little longer? If you are to make camp outside of the security of the cockpit, Pilot, a second guard would be wise.”

                Jack bit his lip.  What BT said made sense, but he still didn’t like it.

                “What, you can’t handle it?”  He said, hoping to spike BT’s rare, but definitely present –and utterly inexplicable- ego. 

                “For you, Pilot, I can handle anything.” BT said, adding quickly, “But one cannot be too cautious on the battlefield.” Jack sighed.  BT had already dug in on his decision. There would be no winning an argument with him.

                “Yeah alright,” he conceded.

                “Good.” BT said, and Jack swore he sounded smug.  The Titan turned to face the other bot briefly, sending out a burst of binary to it before heading out once more. The Spectre followed, but at a polite distance.

 

 

                Jack paused as he crawled into his little tent, glancing over his shoulder at BT.  The Titan was crouched down low, watching him intently.  Jack laughed a little.

                “Sorry Buddy,” he said, smiling crookedly. “You’re not gonna fit.”  BT straightened up suddenly, backing away a step and venting loudly.  He seemed flustered at being called out.  Jack’s smile grew.  The Vanguard was like a big puppy in some ways, he mused.  The Titan was desperate to keep Jack in his immediate line of sight at all times.  It never bothered Jack much that BT seemed to take _Protocol 3_ so seriously, and if he were honest, it was even just a little bit flattering.  In truth, he didn’t really want to let BT out of his sight, either.

                Not after Typhon.

                “My apologies, Pilot, I did not mean to intrude,” BT said, sounding just a little bit guilty.

                “Naw, I know.”  Jack smiled tiredly up at his friend. “Look, you’re always welcome with me but until they start making titan-sized tents, we’re out of luck. And…no offence, but your cockpit just _was not_ made for sleeping in.” BT seemed to relax, sagging back onto his haunches again.

                “Understood, Pilot.”  And this time, Jack was _certain_ it wasn’t his imagination when BT’s voice dropped significantly, his tone turning warm and gentle.  “Sleep well, Jack.”

                Feeling his chest warm fuzzily at the unexpected tone of the Vanguard’s voice, Jack slipped into the tent quickly without another glance backwards.

               

                He didn’t sleep. Not yet.  It was too early in the evening for that, and so Jack simply laid out over his sleeping bag, letting his mind wander.  Only feet outside the tent, he could hear the familiar clicks and whirrs of BT’s chassis, the sounds subtle and unobtrusive in the otherwise silent evening.   The Titan remained quiet, only shifting occasionally as he dutifully stood guard over Jack, constantly scanning the area for any potential threats.  Jack knew if he looked, that the Titan would have his weapon in hand and acolytes raised.  Ready for anything. 

                Jack had never slept so well on the field as a Rifleman as he did in BT’s care, and it was no wonder, with that kind of might and devotion looking over him while he rested.  He smiled softly to himself, laying back and closing his eyes as he continued to eavesdrop on BT’s every move.  There was a soft click, then two more, and then everything went very still.  Jack cracked one eye open, and was starting to sit up when the opening to the tent was pulled aside.

                Jack choked off a startled cry, recoiling backwards as a Spectre filled the opening with its massive shoulders.

                “Shit!” He twisted, fumbling for his gun, completely forgetting that they had obtained a friendly unit in the face of the fear its unwelcome presence incited.

                “Cooper.”  BT’s voice rumbled out from the unit, and Jack froze, one hand raised to defend himself if necessary, the other having just landed on his shotgun.

                “B-BT?!” He demanded, not quite relaxing yet.

                “Affirmative,” the Spectre answered.  Jack shook his head.

                “N-no I’m not buyin’ it…”

                “You taught me the colloquialisms “Hot Streak” and “Pissed Off” the day we met,” BT said as means of proof of his identity, and Jack felt himself deflate.  The fear fizzled away, and stunned awe filled in behind it as the Pilot stared back at the bright blue optic burning through the dim at him. 

                “Holy shit, BT.” Jack said, sagging back.  “What did you do?”

                “You’re not the only one with hacking capabilities,” BT said, and Jack knew he could hear a smirk.  “I had a theory and chose to test it.  I consider the results a total success.”

                “Clever,” Jack said, his pulse slowing at last.  “But warn a guy next time, huh?”

                “I am sorry,” BT said, kneeling low to crawl the rest of the way into the tent.  “I was unaware that you were so intimidated by these frames.  Please know I will not hurt you, Jack.”

                Jack sat up, rubbing his face.

                “I know you won’t, BT…but just by looking I can’t tell the difference so I freaked out a little. And yeah. Those things freak the hell outta me.” He paused as BT recoiled just a little. “N-not you…just… in general.  There’s not much out there that can mess me up like one of those things.  But I know it’s you so it’s different, yeah?”

                There was a long silence as BT processed this, giving Jack a little nod.

                “May I join you?” BT asked at last, still staring intently across the short space between them.  “My Vanguard Chassis is operating on the installed Battle Chip and can continue to defend us as necessary without my assistance – at least for long enough to return to my proper body if trouble should arise.” 

                Jack stared back at the bot.  BT had put a lot of thought into this.  He thought back to how the Titan had argued they keep the surviving Spectre unit earlier that evening. 

                “You’ve been waiting for this opportunity for a while, haven’t you?” Jack asked. BT was quiet long enough that Jack almost thought he wasn’t going to answer.

                “Affirmative.”  He paused only briefly. “Pilot, if my appearance this way is making you uncomfortable I will gladly vacate your presence and return to my proper chassis.”

                “No…no it’s fine I’m used to it now.  You can stay,” Jack said. “Stay.” He scooted up against one wall of the tent, making room for BT to crawl –still massive in his own right – alongside him.  The bot hesitated, braced on his knees and hands, before making a few frustrated clicks and a groan and flopping onto his side with a bit of a clang.  Jack chuckled. “It’s still a tight fit, Bud.” He observed.

                “It is…” BT agreed.  His angular head was turned up at Jack, watching the Pilot closely.  The optic flickered dark briefly in a slow blink.  Jack stared back from where he still sat upright.

                “So…” he was chewing his lip again, feeling suddenly awkward. “What…? You wanted to cuddle?”

                BT blinked again, perhaps surprised by the question.

                “I…” To Jack’s surprise, the Titan started over. “I suppose you could put it that way, yes.”  He averted his gaze then, strangely demure. “I… I wish to explore you more closely, Jack.  You have been to me a distant and tiny thing until now.   I’ve spent a fair amount of processing power hoping to be on your level someday.”

                Jack’s jaw had hinged open and there it still hung as he listened.   In his chest, his heart started to hammer feverishly.

                “BT… do you have any idea how that sounds?” Jack asked, incredulous.  BT’s usually burning gaze was still dim and averted, which in itself was uncharacteristic.

                “Yes.”

                Jack let out a long, shuddering breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. A million thoughts and feelings were clattering around in his head. He was mystified; stunned and somehow not surprised all at the same time. He wasn’t sure exactly what BT was asking for, and he wasn’t sure the Titan knew either, but the _possibilities_ were starting to formulate in the back of his mind and as shocking as most of them were, some of them were suddenly beginning to look pretty tantalizing.

                “Okay,” Jack breathed the word out as a bare whisper, and he crawled back out on shaking hands to lay back down alongside the larger figure beside him.  BT’s gaze had turned back to him, and he watched the rectangular optic flash white in delight a moment before the Neural Link suddenly opened up, and Jack sucked in a sharp breath.

                BT had never been more than a fuzzy, vague presence in the back of his mind but suddenly there was so much more detail. He could detect a personality: indomitable and proud.  More prominently, something very much like emotion lingered.   The unmistakable warmth of affection, and an unwavering protectiveness.  Jack suddenly realized that all this time, the Titan had been holding back. 

                He didn’t realize he was trembling fiercely until BT reached out and gripped his shoulder gently. 

                “Jack…?”

                Jack gasped.  As much as he heard the concern in BT’s voice, he _felt_ it through the Link.

                “Holy shit, BT…” Jack said once again. He shook himself, rubbing his face with both hands. “I’m okay… I just…wh-why now?”  He didn’t ask why BT had shut him out in the first place. He thought he knew the answer.  This was _not_ normal. 

                “I saw the opportunity.” BT said simply. “Another action I have contemplated with increasing frequency.”  Jack chuckled wryly.  Of course.

                “Okay… Dare I ask…anything else on your mind, BT?” Jack asked.   BT sat up to brace himself on one elbow, and reached out to gently pull Jack closer to him, until the Pilot’s forehead was only inches from the broad metal chest. 

                “Of course there is,” BT said warmly.  “But perhaps I’ve shocked you enough for one day.”  

                Jack shivered slightly as gentle, metallic fingertips ghosted over his bare arm, BT able to safely explore the feel of his skin and the muscle beneath for the first time.  He seemed stuck at his wrist, prodding and contouring the delicate bones there with interest.  Jack remained still, allowing his friend to explore without protest. 

                “Try me,” Jack said. He knew, now, where this was going. He could feel it lurking in the back of BT’s…mind?  Processor didn’t seem to cover it anymore, now that Jack had a clear view of all of what the Titan was truly capable of.  Of how he saw Jack.  It was indeed shocking, and although fear and uncertainty made his stomach twist, he thought that, ultimately, it would be OK.  He opened up his mind for BT, knowing that he was looking, and let the Titan see for himself what Jack was feeling.  Spiked with uncertainty though it was, there was a tenuous and strengthening acceptance, followed by rapidly growing interest. 

                “Very well,” BT said.  Through the wide open Neural Link, the AI edged forward.  Jack closed his eyes, going lax even as BT finally pulled him flush against his chassis, and waited patiently as BT oh-so-carefully slid into his mind completely.  Jack let out a low groan, nearly overwhelmed.

                There, in the darkness of his mindscape, he could feel warm arms around him, holding him close.  BT touched his face, cupping his jaw, and then Jack felt lips press against his, warm and supple, and soft as butterfly wings against him. 

                Slowly, careful not to break the spell, he let his eyes drift open.  BT was there, holding him close, nuzzling him gently with his optical array, but Jack could still feel the heated press of lips on his face as BT tapped into his nervous system to give Jack the sensations of what he wasn’t physically equipped to deliver himself. 

                It took several long moments for Jack to recover from the triple back flip his heart had done, but at long last, he kissed back.

                BT shuddered, rattling, and let out a low, static-fuzzed sound like a sob.  Jack brought his arms up to wind around the bot, and pulled himself in close as he submitted to BT’s continued affection, his friend peppering him sweetly in kisses and gentle caresses of his face, hair and shoulders. 

                “This,” BT broke the silence only once he had his fill of Jack, pulling back out of the Link slightly to a more polite distance.  “This has been on my mind for a very long time.”

                Jack let out a low chuckle, giddy and winded.  His skin tingled and burned where BT had kissed him, his nerves glowing fondly.

                “I can tell,” he said, ducking his head down to nuzzle into pliant wiring at BT’s neck.  He planted an open mouthed kiss there, and delighted in the little bleat of static BT let loose in response.  “I’m glad you talked me out of squishing that Spectre. Who knew it’d come so handy?” BT had known, obviously.

                “Indeed…”  Jack squirmed a little as BT eased back into his mind, not quite so delicately this time.  The Titan’s presence spread and filled him, leaving him light headed and breathy as BT pressed down, smothering him in the best of ways.  The human-shaped hands of the Spectre made it all too easy for Jack to forget the natural laws he figured he was breaking as BT pawed at him, petting his shoulders, chest and hips.  This kisses returned, no less gentle but growing increasingly heated, and Jack closed his eyes against the dichotomy of what he felt and what he could see, even as he opened his mouth to BT’s advances.  He groaned into the hot, velvety probe against his tongue and lips, his grip on BT’s shoulders tightening until his own fingertips began to bruise against unforgiving metal.  His hips ached with arousal.  In reply, BT dipped his hand under the waistband of Jack’s fatigues, grazing over the jut of his hip down to the patch of hair deep below his navel. Jack gulped for air, twisting as he struggled not to thrust up into BT’s hand.

                “BT…” Losing his own battle, Jack arched, hitching his hips upwards against the Titan’s waiting fingertips, and was rewarded with another little bleat of static from the bot. 

                “Jack…?” BT murmured the words, pausing in his incessant kisses to focus on Jack’s mood.  “Are you certain?”

                Where BT learned how to properly snog a man senseless, let alone about sexual consent, Jack couldn’t even begin to fathom.  He supposed the Titan would never cease surprising him, and was content to settle on the fact that BT clearly knew what he was doing.

                “N-not entirely…” Jack admitted.  “But…ah… _god_ BT…!” He’d gotten a little twitch of response from BT’s hand against him.  He laid a desperate kiss against BT’s chest, felt the bot shudder when he ghosted his tongue over the smooth, metallic surface. “N-need you, now…”

                “I’m sorry, Jack…I didn’t intend… I’ve gotten carried away,” BT moaned.

                “Yeah both of us have. But _please_ … don’t stop, BT.” Jack pulled himself up against his friend, kissing at whatever he could reach imploringly, even as he ground his hips against BT’s, his too-hot arousal searching for the hand that had yet to vacate his trousers, despite BT’s words.

                BT fell still, thinking.

                “You trust me with this?” He said at last.  Jack peeled his eyes open to stare earnestly up into that blue optic, as much to reassure BT as himself.  _This is really happening, Coop_ , he told himself.  Despite his underlying uncertainty, Jack smiled brightly.

                “Of course I do,” he admitted.  The burst of excitement, at his words, rushed over the Link and momentarily blew the wind out of Jack.  BT pulled his hand from his pants.

                “Very well, Jack,” BT said before Jack could protest, his voice low and smoky.  Jack stared up at the Titan as he rolled to crouch over Jack, the view mesmerizing.  He shook hard as BT took his time very carefully pulling Jack’s clothes away, one article at a time, and had to glance away from that searing blue stare as he was finally laid bare beneath his friend.  BT blinked down at him, visibly soaking in the sight of Jack, from the thick patches of dark, curly hair over his chest, groin and thighs, to the tan lines on his arms and neck, to his erection stood dark and proud at the junction of his legs and torso.  BT, of course, had seen Jack undressed before, but certainly never so deliberately, or provocatively. 

                “BT…?”  Jack breathed the name as the silence began to draw out.  His still neglected erection throbbed uncomfortably and his heart was beating erratically up in his throat.

                “I haven’t forgotten you, Jack…” BT whispered.  “Just having a moment to enjoy you.” 

                Jack swallowed hard, and closed his eyes, nodding.  BT indulged him in another long, passionate kiss, and just when Jack was starting to tremble once more, surprisingly warm metal fingers curled around his member, squeezing gently.

                Jack cried into the kiss, arching as BT began a steady pace of long, languid strokes.  In moments, Jack was openly gasping and groaning, his knees falling open against BT’s as the Titan straddled over him.  He felt BT brace himself with his free hand, carefully easing himself down over Jack’s naked form, taking great care not to crush him.   Jack sighed, arching up against BT’s body, bringing his hands up to dig into the gaps in armor plating.  The alien feel of BT’s robotic form pressing down on him was oddly reassuring, and Jack relished the feeling with gusto.

                Through the Link, BT was continuing to experiment with Jack’s body, laying kisses everywhere, but also bursts of warmth, or ice cold, here and there, testing Jack’s reactions.  He gathered up a wad of energy and pressed it in through Jack’s navel, making his hips and his groin virtually vibrate until Jack’s moans had turned manic and desperate.  Pressing his luck, BT slipped lower, prodding at Jack’s entrance. 

                The Pilot gasped, his hips lurching as he reflexively pulled away from the surprise touch, and BT pulled back just enough to halt any further advancement, until Jack slowly eased back down. His chest heaved and his limbs shook, but after a moment, Jack nodded. BT waited a beat before easing forth, his grip on Jack’s cock tightening just slightly in compensation. 

                Jack shuddered, crying out as he felt his own asshole dilate, the muscles twitching and tingling as BT convinced his body an invisible shaft was sliding in.  As the Titan seemed to bottom out, Jack’s nuts tightened in warning, and Jack was positive he would cum right then and there, but suddenly the feeling fizzled away and vanished.  BT had forcibly robbed him an orgasm. Jack let out a small scream, caught off guard.

                “Not yet,” BT rumbled.  Jack moaned into his friend’s shoulder, clutching at his partner, even as he nodded in defeat. 

                “Y-yeah…”

                Satisfied, BT pulled back, before pressing back in firmly once more. And again. Quicker.  Jack quivered, digging his heels into the thin layer of bedding beneath him as he began to raise his hips into BT’s in time with his ever increasing thrusts into Jack, the Titan’s hand working over his member in perfect unison.  Jack’s thighs shook and slapped against BT’s as he bucked, his moans escalating into desperate little cries until the backs of his eyes started to turn white and then –

                His cock twitched in frustration when again all of that buildup vanished once more, even as BT continued to thrust into him, jerking his cock steadily, and Jack had no time to complain as already the ball of white lightning in his belly began to re-form.

                “BT…wh-ha-at…!”  Jack gasped, twisting as BT seemed to grow inside him, his opening feeling suddenly tight around BT’s shaft, and BT let out a low, delighted _chuckle_.  He pressed a reassuring kiss over Jack’s mouth. 

                “I can be exactly what you need me to be, like this,” he purred and at that very moment he seemed to shift shape once more, just so, to reach Jack’s prostate.  Jack let out an honest scream, arching as BT picked up the pace, hammering hard into him until Jack swore he could hear the steady slapping of a body against his.  He clawed at BT’s shoulders and sides, gasping sharply in time with his thrusts.

                “BT…!” _Please let me cum!_ He thought the words but couldn’t bear to say them aloud.  His body grew taut, and BT’s fingers around his shaft twitched knowingly.  “C-close….so close BT!”  BT was holding him off, he had to be, because Jack sat there on the edge of orgasm for fifteen or more bone-jarring thrusts, twisting and bucking against the Titan as he screamed BT’s name over and over and then, right in his ear,

                “C’mon, Jack…come undone for me.”

                Jack’s voice broke as he cried out, bucking hard and unloading in a burst of heat over his belly, his ass clenching hard around itself as BT’s presence within him seemed to fan out, pressing a gentle heat over the sweetest points inside of him, all at once.  Above him, BT shuddered, letting out a low, sultry groan as he rode out Jack’s orgasm. 

                Eventually, the last of the shockwaves faded away, and BT carefully rolled to Jack’s side, the feeling of him within Jack simply fading away gradually rather than pulling out, the effect leaving Jack feeling somehow full, complete.  He contemplated this, and what he had just experienced, even as he listened to his own heavy breathing, the Pilot desperately gulping for air as his sweat-soaked body struggled to cool down.  From beside him, BT reached out and gathered him close, cradling Jack’s suddenly-small feeling body against his own.  Jack choked back one last gulp of air before he spoke.

                “Holy shit, BT,” he said for the third time.  BT shook a little against him briefly.

                “I concur,” the Titan whispered.  “You have surprised me beyond even my most far-fetched hopes, Jack.”

                Jack let out a giddy little laugh, shaking his head.  BT sounded just as shell-shocked as Jack felt. 

                “I can’t believe what just happened…” He wheezed.

                “Are…you alright?” BT asked.  Jack smiled softly, knowing that BT would never forgive himself if Jack wasn’t.  BT needn’t worry, Jack decided.

                “Yeah. Shaken, maybe just a little… You just turned my whole world upside-down, BT.  But… no regrets.  None.  That was amazing, BT…”

                “And what if…” BT lifted his head to stare back down at Jack, his mood through the still-open Link serious. “I were to propose we do this again sometime?”

                Jack’s cock twitched between them.

                “I would hope you would,” Jack said, smirking.  BT let out another short bark of static, delighted.

                “Then I propose we do this again sometime,” BT said, smug, once he had recovered from the thrill of Jack’s words.

                “We should.” Jack agreed, grinning against BT’s chest plates. “Definitely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! Someone recognized me in an online match of Frontier Defense a few days ago. If you're reading, I'm sorry I never did get your tag name, but holy cow that made my day. <3 I probably embarrassed myself in my excitement, but that made me really happy. 
> 
> Ironically, this one has been on my mind for about a week now and I finally had the chance to spit it out into written words. 
> 
> I have 13 other unfinished Titanfall fics started right now and I can't seem to finish any of them. We're moving in about 5 weeks (we bought our house! ...but we don't take possession until the middle of October) so I'll probably vanish again soon, but for the moment, I have a break in the insanity, so hopefully...HOPEFULLY I can un-stick some of these.  
> All that said, in general, HUGE APOLOGY to those following Imagine A Safe Place...I haven't forgotten it, and I haven't given up on it...but I am SO STUCK with it. IDK...! It'll get finished eventually. In the meantime, enjoy this hot mess X)
> 
> Little nod to Kieran and Derp both of whom I've borrowed certain concepts from for this one. It's a tiny, tight-knit community and it was only a matter of time before we all started actively swapping ideas <3


End file.
